Engagement
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: I'm not really as far as to know as how hot this will get, so that's for the rating. This is a TR fic, and ~*~VERY~*~ Rocketshippy! Yeah!^_~!::does victory dance::
1. Proposal

The Engagement  
  
"When we met.......  
The day we met I felt my heart fly.  
Your eyes were as blue as the that deep sunny sky.  
When you smiled you took my breath away.  
When we first kissed I didn't know what to say....  
And now I do...Jessica will you marry me?" James asked leanig down on his knee, slipping the dimond ring onto his loves slender finger. She smiled, as  
tears swelled in her eyes.For once she let them fall as she placed a soft kiss on her love lips."Yes." She whispered softly into his ear gently kissing his tears  
of joy away."Let's go home, my rose." James said picking up his feancee and carrying her to the hotel room that the two of them shared...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Not that bad. Well let me know what you think about it. That way I can decied whether or not to write more of this. Meaning...a wedding!!!!!!!Yeah, calling  
all rocketshippers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-TRJ ::TRJ does her victory dance::  
HINT:::R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. The Parents

Engagement Chapter 2

"James! Oh please, God! More, please!!!!Don't stop please!!!!!!!" Jessie whailed in pleasure. "Jessie oh my GOD!!!JESSIE!!!" "JAMES!!!!" She screamed collapsing onto James's chest.

Weakly smiling James kissed his love. "James, I love you too." She responded snuggling deeply into his bare chest.

"Jonathon, can you please tell me what the hell your doing looking at James's baby pictures? At 4:34 in the morning?" Anne asked her husband, "Nothin' just thinking about how much he's grown up." John said putting the album of embarrasing baby moments away. "I just wonder who he's gonna marry." After that the couple didn't think about it at all.

************** The Next Day ************** 

"And well that's why we want to get married." James finished, telling everyone in his family. "Good Job, James now that you've told us all. I would like to know exactly when your getting married." His father said getting up and walking into a back room, away from the woman. "Your mother doesn't need to hear this." He whispered into James's ear.

To Be Continued

Okay, the only way I'm writing more is if you Review, so use that little form down there please! Thanks!-TRJ


	3. Plan. Plan. Plan!

The Engagement: Part 3

  
Sorry, that this took so long but I've been trying to figure out a way to start this. Also I wanted to make this chapter loger then that of the others. Please read, and enjoy!-TRJamesGal14 P.S. You may also notice that the way I'm writing this story is diffrent then that of my other fics. I think that writing like this will give more adaption to what going on. 

James, walked around the sparsly but richly furnished room in which he stood. Among the many thoughts making their way, among his young but knoledagble mind was that of how he was to handle himself as a husband. For as he knew, Jessie whouldn't be hard to upset. 'I guess that this is for the best.' He thought,' Well, that's the least that I'll have to worry about! The Boss will fry me!' Pacing around the prearranging room, he sat down on a sofa that was near the full length mirror. The mirror reminded him of something. Jessie. How she normally stand in front of it for hours at a time, making sure that she was beautiful from head to toe. The next time he would see such would be when Jessie, woould be more then a friend whe would be his wife..... 

A beautiful white gown lay draped over a burgandy oak chair. "You look beautiful in that one, James will love it!" Annabelle was tying up the back while saying such to her future daughter-in-law. "Whoever said that 'All mother-in-laws are pains,' obviously never met you!" Jessie laughed, turning around to get a better look at her gown. 'I wonder what our children will look like?' She thought freely of thoughts that she shouldn't in front of her fiancee's mother. "I think that the boys will have your looks, but James's personality, and the other way around for the girls." Anna said looking at Jessie with a gleeful yet satisfied eye. Jessie was going to ask how she came up with this when, "A wife's intuition. I was thinking the same thing when I was your age." The elder woman repplied, getting of the pedestal. "LaBroucta! We'll be taking this one." The elder man shock his head, and sprinted out of the room. "You have great taste." Jessie replied, taking the wedding dress. 

**THUND!** "Dad! Dad! Wake up!!!" James yelled at the top of his lungs. "10,000 dollars!!!" Jonathon cried looking at the bill before him. "For what the wedding?" His son asked, "No, the dress! I **wish** that it was the entire wedding!" Jonathon wailed.(AN: Yes, crying.) "Okay, now what?" Anne, took one look at the scene: Jonathon, crying, a note on the floor, and well what else do you need to make a man start to cry. "That's for the dress and the cake, we just got them from the same people." With that she left the room. John raised his head took another, but more careful glance at the note. His face brightend, then faulted. "And, the band." Annebelle popped her head in then took a seat. John brightened again. His eyes suddenly turned from the note to his wife. James then left the room till the next morn. 

"James? Is that you?" Christopher, said coming near his childhood friend. "So, your finally getting married.Well, be ready for the worst." Peter, Christopher''s older brother cried, sitting down next to the younger man. "I will, but first I have to make sure thatm Jessie agrees." James lifted a glass of wine to his lips. "Yeah, but us women like to be counted in these conversations too." Victoria made her entrance. No one was suprised. Victoria always entered 'male only" conversations. But everyone, unlike every other woman, trusted Victoria with every secret they were worth. 

"Okay, the offical date for the wedding is..." Annebelle opened the envelope before her, "June 6, 2001!" She annonced. Everyone in the room appluaded and felt affection for the newly annonced couples wedding date. 

**To Be Continued**

Please, R&R for I've been running low, on Reviews. So please R&R, for I might not finish this fic.....-TRJamesGal14


	4. The Suprise....

The Engagement: Part 4

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far.(I forgot last time ~*~) And here is the longer piece. It took longer because well...it's long. Please read, review and enjoy!-TRJamesGal14 

As the cool summer breeze made it's way across the vast home. Passing it's way pastthe large white clothed tables, and the bouties of cars that lined the front entrance to the house. The willows bowed down to it's every whim, as the butlers and servants arranging the large ceremony. This paticular ceremony was as large in size as it was in value (and in cost. Just as Jonathon.). 

Jessie was setting herself into the fine gown, with Annebelle by her side. "What if I'm not a good wife. Or maybe not a good mother?" Jessie was still wouldn't believe a thing Anne said, about that she was nervous. "If your that worried then why don't you just," Annebelle continued the rest of the sentence in a whisper. The young brides face brightened once again, at the very thought. "Thanks." Anne shook her head then departed the room, to let her new daughter finish. 

"James now you must understand your responsibilities, as a husband. So please listen to me!" John said for about the twelveth time. "Okay, just stop trying to tell me how to act in front of other people." James said sitting in a very slumped position. "Well, then there's nothing to tell you." John said sitting down, "Well, that and don't get caught by your mother." Sipping a dicantar of brandy. 

"Do you James LaBlanc take Jessice Robins as your wife for as long as you both shall live?" James looked once more at Jessie, "I do." He said with a smile. "Do you Jessice Robin take James LaBlanc as your husband for as long as you both shall live?" She looked once more at her beloveded, "I do."  
"The rings?"  
Martin, James's cousin, handed the ring to him. Gentely sliding the rings onto one another's fingers, they looked deeply into eachother's eyes. 

_"James come on! It's not that bad!" The young girl with long red hair, said to her overly deppresed boy next to her. " Sorry, Jess but well, my parents..." He faded off. "James, we are on **OUR** own! There are NO parents, there are NO bedtimes, there are NO RULES! So stop talking about your parents!" Jessie screamed at the very top of her lungs. "Okay, but can I ask you something?" Jessie gave him a look then decided to respond, "What?" "Well, can I give you a hug? It's kinda comforting." James blushed. "Okay." As they embraced the two both felt something they hadn't felt in a long time: love, which is something they both held onto. "Jessie? Jessie? I'm okay now. Oh, well." Jessie smiled at the comfort she hadn't felt in a long time...._

"You may kiss the bride." James lifted the veil, and kissed her soft ruby lips. Returning the soft kiss, she felt like melting right in his arms. "Um, kids. Kids. Kids.Um, oh well have your fun. Just save a little for the honeymoon." The priest was whispering to the newlyweds. 

"Okay hold that." The photographer said standing next to the cake. "Thanks!" Jessie sat down next to James. "Mr. and Mrs. LaBlanc finally. You know, I like my new name." Jessie said, squeezing James's hand tighter. "Yes, and what is yours for I know that mine is 'Mr. Jessica Robins'." Jessie laughed at his remark, "Mine, is Mrs. James LaBlanc. But, is also Mrs Jessica LaBlanc. Just to keep it simple." They kissed once again. "Well, lets go now. I don't want to miss the ship." The two walked away, one hour earlier then everyone expected. 

***************** One Month Later ***************** 

"Well, congratulations!" James fainted on the spot."The baby is doing fine and is currently about 2 weeks under way. Mrs. LaBlanc I suggest that you tell your husband about this all." She suggested, very matter a factly. " But he just.." "He'll probably think of it no more then wishful thinking. Many men feel the same way when the news is first broken." Jessie shook her head in agreement, with the docter. Jessie asked Meowth to get the required medication that would help her headaches, and she then left after waking James. 

Meowth was happy when he heard the news, but there was a problem with it according to him. "The Boss! He don't take kindly to Rocket relationships, and kids!" Meowth was as exatic as possible, before James calmed him down enough to the point he was let out of the door. 

Giovanni shook his head, within a millisecond of hearing of the Rocket's predicament. "Daddy, come on. I suggest that, as my advise is on the norm, correct.", the blonde boasted, " That we give them,a promotion. To executive. Along with that I suggest that they get a years vacation with pay." Victoria finished this ontaroge with a flick of her hair, and a look at an album. Only those two among a few others new the meaning of the album. Crossing his dark brows, as if in a state of utter turmoil, he decided it best to agree with his free spirited daughter. The girl's blue eyes lite up at her father's agreement with her terms. "Daddy, can I ask you a question, of which is of great importance to me?"   
"Yes."  
"Well, can Meowth be my pokemon now?"  
"What?"  
"Well, I loved him since..."  
"Take him, as long as your happy."  
The girl left the room then as if on cue, leaving the exasperated 44 year old to his work. 

"I wonder if we should name it after some one in your family or someone in mine?" The newly annonced mother questioned her own mind, at this time. "Well, I think we should tell Miyamoto first." Jessie eyed him carefully, "She likes being called Lorlie , James." James gave her a look before, "What are you doing here?" 

To Be Continued....

Love it? Hate it? Death threats? E-Mails? Mad person who likes bothering Fanfic writers? Well, I don't care just read review and enjoy!-TRJamesGal14


End file.
